Shadows in Shadows
by Dragoon-sama
Summary: AU: The Kuroba twins stumble upon a secret of their father's. Now they face dark assassins, sneaky detectives, and forbidden feelings. What should a pair of teenage boys do except party? **Chapter 03: Hide and Seek - Fish Don't Applaud...**
1. Rescue

**Title:** Shadows in Shadows  
**By:** Dragon-sama  
**Summary:** The Kuroba twins stumble upon a secret of their father's. Now they face dark assassins, sneaky detectives, and forbidden feelings. What should a pair of teenage boys do except party?  
**Warnings:** I am going to make this KaiShin, because damnit, it still amuses me! But now I get to play with angsty!incest issues too! So if that's not your thing, back button is right up top! (Besides, they're not _actually_ brothers anyway)

* * *

_Fire, fire burning bright..._

* * *

_**Chapter 01: Rescue**_

Smoke was billowing from every window, the sky reflecting red from the flames engulfing the building. Toichi paused horror-struck, staring at his friend's house burning brightly against the night sky. A moment later he was dashing forward, desperate to get inside and _save them_.

Where were the fire men? The rescue teams? The street was empty, so empty...too empty he realized. He could hear sirens in the distance, but no one was out on the street despite the disaster so close at hand. He didn't think his heart could sink any lower, but it did as he concluded that it could only mean it was **them**_._

He was forced to stop several feet away from the house, the heat too intense for the magician to approach any closer. Mentally going over every trick, every skill he had both in his public and his night life, he despaired as he realized there was no way to safely enter the house, let alone try to rescue the family he knew was trapped inside.

A cry--a baby's cry?!-- caught his attention, and Toichi ignored the smoke and ash, the terrible heat, as he raced around the side of the burning house. In a tangle of bushes that hadn't yet caught on fire there was a bundle of cloth moving fitfully in the flickering light. Toichi didn't pause to think as he scooped up the precious bundle, recognizing his friend's child abandoned in a last desperate attempt to save his life.

He had to get away. **They** were still close by, and he couldn't be caught; not here, not now. But he'd take his friend's child with him. His own son was close enough in age, he could hide them together with his precious wife.

"Hold on Shinichi," he murmured to the sobbing boy. "I'll make sure you're safe. I promise."

Like the Phantom he played, he vanished silently into the night.

* * *

_**End Chapter 01**_

A/N: DEMZ YOU TSU-CHAN! DEMZ YOOOOUUU~! I am doing a Shinichi-is-raised-as-Kaito's-twin fic. I need to finish 30 Cases first! *cries* The plunnies...they gnaw at my ankles...


	2. Everything's Magic

**Title:** Shadows in Shadows  
**By:** Dragon-sama  
**Summary:** The Kuroba twins stumble upon a secret of their father's. Now they face dark assassins, sneaky detectives, and forbidden feelings. What should a pair of teenage boys do except party?  
**Warnings:** I am going to make this KaiShin, because damnit, it still amuses me! But now I get to play with angsty!incest issues too! So if that's not your thing, back button is right up top! (Besides, they're not _actually_ brothers anyway)

* * *

_Happy Birthday to you~...._

* * *

_**Chapter 02 : Everything's Magic**_

The sound of shouts of joy and laughter echoed through the house, and two pairs of tiny feet stampeded down the stairs in a bundle of bright eyes, pushing elbows, and wild hair. As Shinichi and Kaito burst into the kitchen, Toichi scooped each boy up in either arm, making the two kids shriek with delight.

"Hey now, my fellows!" he said, grunting as Shinichi's foot caught him in the chest when the boy flipped almost upside down in his grasp. Kaito giggled as he grabbed his brother's leg to keep it from hitting his father again, as well as to keep the other boy from slipping completely out of his father's grip.

"Mom! Mom!" Shinichi cried, still wiggling to get free. "Since it's my birthday today, you're going to make omu raisu, right?"

"No fair! It's my birthday too! I want onigiri! And put lots of that pink stuff in it!" Kaito said, trying to twist around to get his mother's attention.

"Onigiri are _boring_!" Shinichi protested.

"But omu raisu is stupid foreign food!" Kaito shot back, sticking his tongue out at his brother's upside down scowl.

"Since it is _both_ your birthdays, I will make you, Shinichi, your omu raisu, and you can have your onigiri with bonito, Kaito," Nyoko said, smiling indulgently at the lively trio. Both boys cheered at that, and Toichi grinned as he dropped Kaito and flipped Shinichi upright before setting him down as well.

Kaito latched onto his father's leg, grinning as the magician appeared to ignore this as he strode through the kitchen. Shinichi scrambled into a chair, standing up and peering over the back of it to watch his mother cook his breakfast.

"Dad's gonna teach us another magic trick today, right?" Kaito asked eagerly, still being towed around by the patient man as he made himself useful getting things ready.

"That's right! And whoever learns it first gets the first slice of cake!" Toichi said jovially, sending a pair of rice bowls spinning through the air. They landed, still spinning, on the counter next to Nyoko, who didn't bother looking around as she gently stopped their movement. Shinichi clapped happily, and Kaito finally abandoned his perch on Toichi's leg. He climbed onto the chair Shinichi was occupying, causing a brief shoving match as they fought for space to watch their parents.

"I bet I can learn the trick faster than _you_," Kaito said in what he probably thought was a whisper. Nyoko shared a secret smile with Toichi, who winked.

"Only if it's _chocolate_ cake. You always cheat when it's _chocolate_," Shinichi sniffed haughtily. Kaito grinned manically.

"Chocolate is the _best_!" he enthused, hopping back off the chair to run out of the room in excitement. Shinichi quickly scrambled after him, and the two raced through the house again.

"Alright boys!" Nyoko called eventually, causing the battle cries to stop and the two to magically appear in the doorway. She pointed sternly at the table. "Sit, quiet down, and _eat_."

"Yes Mom!" the chorused, swiftly obeying. Kaito frowned when he was seated, because next to his plate of artful onigiri was a bowl of rice. Sprinkled on top were thin, pinkish flakes that were _moving_.

"Mom? I think you forgot to kill the food," he said, poking it with a chop stick. The little flakes continued waving, almost making it look like the rice was _breathing_. Shinichi looked up from his food to stare at the dish with interest.

"Don't be silly, Kaito," Nyoko said, running a hand through his hair playfully. He didn't look up, just continued staring in fascination at his rice.

"But it's moving!" Shinichi protested, also reaching out to poke it with his fork. Kaito swiped at him. It was _his_ creepy food!

"Better be careful," Toichi warned, voice hushed as he ignored Nyoko's warning look. His sons turned wide, eager eyes on him. "I think that's _zombie_ food!"

"No way!" Shinichi cried in disbelief, now completely abandoning his breakfast to lean over and get a closer look. Kaito frowned suspiciously at his father.

"You're not _lying,_ are you?"

"Does it look like I'm lying?" Toichi asked, face a perfect picture of seriousness. Kaito turned wide eyes back to his food.

"_Wow..._"

"Very _funny_ dear," Nyoko said dryly as Toichi laughed. "Now Kaito, that's actually bonito flakes. I know how much you like the bonito filling, so I thought you'd like to try them."

"Aww...What about me?" Shinichi cried, disappointed he didn't get any of the fun stuff. Toichi snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke a second bowl of rice appeared next to Shinichi's plate, along with a set of chopsticks. Never let it be said the man wasn't thorough. The two boys cheered at the trick, then dug into their meals with gusto.

"When you boys are finished, get cleaned up and ready to go out," Nyoko directed, laughing as Toichi came up to hug her from behind.

"Where're we going?" Kaito asked, mouth half full. Shinichi pulled a face at him, causing Kaito to roll his eyes and swallow hastily.

"We're heading down to the park so you two can get rid of some of that energy," Toichi said, humming contentedly at the yells of assent. Soon enough the foursome were heading out the door into the bright sunshine.

The park was surprisingly empty, not that it mattered much to the two balls of excitement. They raced up and down, climbing the play structures, and seemed perfectly content in their own little world. Kaito clambered up to the highest point of the maze of bars, Shinichi scrambling up behind him.

"Look look! We're so high up! I bet we can see our house from up here!" Kaito crowed, standing and balancing on the top bar as he waved a hand at his brother. Shinichi made to join him, but slipped and nearly fell, hands catching desperately at the bar as his body dangled. Kaito threw himself flat across the bars, clinging with arm and legs to the structure as his other hand clutched Shinichi's wrist tightly.

"Kaito!" Shinichi yelped, kicking with his feet for purchase he couldn't find in the air.

"Wait, wait, hold on! Stop moving Shinichi!" the messy-haired boy cried, sighing with relief as his brother stopped struggling.

"Shinichi! Drop down!" Blue and violet eyes turned downward, where Toichi was standing below with his arms upraised. Kaito's face immediately broke out in a smile, and Shinichi let go without hesitation. The boy landed with a squeak in his father's arms as Kaito shimmied down the bars to join them on solid ground.

"Now, I think that's enough death-defying stunts for today," Toichi chuckled, setting Shinichi down with a pat. "You're worrying your mother, you know!" Indeed Nyoko was already hurrying forward, anxious look melting off her face as she took in her boys' sheepish grins.

"You two…" she sighed, stopping and ruffling Kaito's hair in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you? Are you alright Shinichi?"

"Of course! Dad saved me!" Shinichi said, beaming up at his father.

"Dad _always_ knows what to do!" Kaito cheered, grabbing Shinichi's hand and dragging him off to play some more. Nyoko sighed again, poking an irritated finger in Toichi's chest.

"This is your fault, you know. I wanted a nice, sweet, biddable girl!" Toichi held his hands up in injured innocence.

It was hours before either boy showed any signs of slowing down, and then they only stopped because Nyoko snagged Shinichi off the bars, slinging him over her shoulder while Kaito scrambled after his kidnapped brother in protest. Toichi scooped Kaito up before he could leap on his mother, and with much wiggling and shifting about the two boys were soon settled on their respective parent's backs.

Lunch was a quiet affair at a local restaurant, the two boys falling asleep at the table while their parents chatted quietly over their heads. When they next awoke the afternoon was well underway, and Toichi and Nyoko were waiting with patient smiles and a small pile of presents for them in the kitchen.

"Awesome!" Kaito crowed immediately, racing forward excitedly. Shinichi was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, brightening up when Nyoko scooped him into her lap to cuddle. "Can we open them now?" Kaito begged, turning imploring eyes upon his parents. Shinichi joined in, and Nyoko smiled at their hopeful expressions.

"Hm, you _could_ open them now," Toichi said, tapping his chin thoughtfully with a finger. "Or…no, of course you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"What? What what _what?_" Kaito demanded, bounding eagerly on his heels.

"Well, it's not quite as good as presents, so you're probably not interested," the magician said, waving a dismissive hand. Shinichi scrambled out of his mother's arms as the contagious excitement got to him, and he came to stand next to his brother. The pair exchanged bright grins, then turned identical looks of pleading upon their father.

"Tell us, _please?_" they chorused with puppy eyes, and Toichi slumped in defeat as Nyoko laughed.

"How unfair. What am I supposed to do against that?" Toichi complained, settling in a chair as the two boys crowded around his knees. "Now, I did say I'd teach you a trick today, didn't I." Toichi had to pause at the squeals of delight, quietly amused that his magic was so much more preferable to even the prospect of gifts.

He pulled a coin out of his pocket, holding it up so the two boys could see. Then with a deft flick, he sent it spinning into the air. As it came down in front of him, his hands flashed out, snatching the coin out of the air.

"Now, my boys. Which hand is the coin in?" he said, holding up his two closed fists expectantly. Kaito blinked in puzzlement, but Shinichi pointed confidently to the magician's right hand.

"That one. I saw it!"

"What good eyes!" Toichi praised, opening his fist to show the coin shining dully in the light. Kaito pouted.

"That's not a trick! That's just a _game_!" the boy protested. Toichi raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well then, this time you choose the hand." He flipped the coin, again snatching it dexterously out of the air in a blur of both hands. Kaito had his brow furrowed, but grinned triumphantly as he pointed at the right hand again.

"Saw it! Saw it! I so win!" the boy crowed. Toichi raised his hands slightly, then opened his right fist to reveal an empty palm. Kaito gaped, while Shinichi seemed torn between giggling and joining in his brother's astonishment. Kaito lunged forward to pry open Toichi's other hand, and there the coin was.

"But I _saw _ it!" Kaito protested. "Do it again! I'll get it this time!" Toichi grinned and complied, sending the coin spinning.

"Left!" both boys chorused, almost before Toichi had a chance to catch the coin. He chuckled, raising his hands and proffering the empty left hand for their inspection.

"How did you _do_ that?" Kaito demanded, turning his father's hand over as if he expected a hidden compartment to appear. Shinichi frowned thoughtfully, bringing a hand to his chin as he thought. Toichi cast a startled glance at Nyoko, who shook her head sadly at him.

"That, Kaito, you have to figure out yourself," Toichi said, shaking off the brief pang of sadness he felt. "Unless you want that lovely cake your mother made to go to waste!" The two boys shared a look of alarm, before turning to their mother expectantly.

"What kind of cake?" they chorused. Nyoko smiled a secret smile, putting a finger to her lips thoughtfully.

"Chocolate Lemon cake."

Both boy's eyes went wide with absolute delight, and they turned back to their father immediately.

"Again!" came the chorus, and Toichi laughed. Three more times he did the trick, none of which either boy could guess the correct hand. In a fit of mischief, Kaito and Shinichi picked a hand each, only for both of Toichi's hands to be empty and for Nyoko to calmly hand the coin back to the grinning magician. Finally the two boys huddled together, talking in the rapid twin-speak they had a habit of falling into when particularly excited.

"Sawt but no—"

"Musta slv to hi—"

"Hananfin betw—"

"Mu hapos—"

This continued for a few minutes as Toichi and Nyoko waited patiently, marveling that any sense at all could be made from the jumble of sounds. Finally both boys turned triumphant grins on their father, and Toichi smiled a razor edged smirk.

"Again!" Shinichi demanded, Kaito nodding encouragingly. Toichi flipped the coin, snatching it deftly, then grunted as the boys leapt to grab one of his arms each. Shinichi and Kaito smirked in a disturbing imitation of the magician.

"Left!"

"And Right!"

Toichi laughed as his hands were pried open, and both coins were lifted in triumphant little hands.

"You had _two_ coins!" Kaito explained with a grin. "You hid one in one hand, and caught the spinning coin in the other!"

"And whatever hand we picked, you'd raise your hands and let the coin drop into your sleeve!" Shinichi continued.

"And Mom had a _third_ coin just in case!" they chorused in conclusion. Toichi ruffled their hair affectionately.

"Exactly so. But don't imagine that just because you saw through the trick you can execute it. That, my boys, will take practice!" the magician cautioned, which passed right over the two boy's heads as they began flipping their pilfered coins enthusiastically. He gave a resigned sigh as they began running all over the room, chasing their fumbled coins as they tried over and over again to repeat the trick.

"Again; your fault," Nyoko murmured in his ear as she came up to hug him.

"And I couldn't be more proud," Toichi countered, sliding an affectionate hand along her arm.

He snapped his fingers, and in a puff of smoke the two coins vanished out of their respective thieves' grasp to reappear in Toichi's. With cries of mixed disappointment and good humor, the boys came tumbling back to their parents. Toichi began dexterously spinning one of the coins over his knuckles under the avid gazes of the pair.

"A magician's hands are his most important tool," he said, adding the second coin into the whirl. "While your face is being watched closely, your hands must be able to act on their own, out of sight." He ended his little show with a flourish, offering the coins back to the boys. "But now it's time for presents, no?"

"Yeah!" they cheered, tucking their coins away in their pockets as they clambered into a single chair, legs dangling as they pressed close together to fit. The air was alive with flying paper and giggles of delight as they tore into their presents, gleeful over their new toys and tricks to play with.

They were left to their own devices as Nyoko made dinner, and Toichi was again amused that they put their new toys aside to continue practicing the coin trick. Kaito was getting the hang of hiding the switch, but Shinichi was doing better at actually _catching_ the coin. After the meal, the family moved into the comfort of the living room, Nyoko bringing out a small cake decorated with four candles. Kaito and Shinichi both stared covetously at it as she put it down, and Toichi waited until she sat down next to him to snap his fingers.

With a crackle of multi-colored sparks, the candles abruptly flared to life. Kaito cheered in glee, but Shinichi abruptly paled, scooting away from the cheerful glow.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked, surprised at his brother's reaction. Nyoko and Toichi shared a worried look as Kaito crawled over to hug his brother, who continued to stare at the flame in hypnotized horror.

"I don't like it," the blue-eyed boy whispered, barely audible. Kaito frowned in confusion, but turned a glare on the innocent flame.

"Me either. We don't need stupid candles anyway, right?" he declared boldly, turning his gaze to his parents. Nyoko gave a pained smile, beginning to rise to remove the cake, but Toichi placed a restraining hand on her arm. She gave him a startled look, and he winked.

"Now Shinichi, come here," the magician said soothingly, holding his arms out to the frightened boy. Shinichi turned wide eyes on him, but obediently scrambled into his father's embrace. Kaito looked upset at being abandoned, until Shinichi twisted back to reach for him.

Once both boys were settled against their father's chest, Toichi reached out to grasp the flame, ignoring Kaito's gasp and Shinichi's whimper. The flame seemed to jump from the wick to the man's hand, and the two boys watched in fascination as the flame danced over nimble fingers.

"What you must understand, boys, is that fire is nothing more than a tool. Every magician must learn to use a tool properly; otherwise they will be hurt by it." Over and around the flame moved, dipping and flipping from knuckle to knuckle not unlike the coin had earlier. "But once you have mastered your tools, you can amaze the audience in ways they cannot imagine. Dazzle them into believing, just for a moment, that the impossible isn't. Then, when you have their attention, when the cards are down and everything hangs in the balance—" Toichi abruptly closed his hand around the flame, and the candle wick burst to life again. "—you draw them in and make everything magic."

Kaito was staring in awe at the little dancing flame, and Shinichi was clutching his father's shirt tightly. But he didn't look scared anymore; instead, a determined frown marred his brow, and he nodded once as if coming to a decision.

"So a magician makes everything better," Shinichi said, and Kaito nodded happily in agreement. Toichi barked a laugh, hugging the two boys tight.

"Close enough, my lads. Close enough."

"But…I still don't like it…" Shinichi mumbled, burying his face in Toichi's shirt. Kaito peered worriedly at him, then turned expectant eyes up to his father. Toichi let out an imperceptible sigh, nudging Shinichi again.

"Then how about this; a good magician always knows when to call it quits on a trick," he said, waving expansively at the cake. Abruptly all four candles winked out as if they'd never been lit, not even a hint of smoke rising from the wicks. Shinichi immediately relaxed, beaming up at his father.

Kaito clambered out of his father's lap as Nyoko served the cake, but Shinichi happily stayed in his father's embrace, humming merrily around his fork as Kaito babbled happily about what ever came to mind. When they finished (and Nyoko had cleaned messy hands and faces), Toichi set Shinichi down with a pat, shooing them out into the night air as he and his wife cleaned up the mess left behind.

The two boys played an impromptu game of tag, chasing and tumbling around the street until it wasn't clear who was it and who was being chased. Their play stopped when the air suddenly sprang to life with little sparks, as hundreds of fireflies began dancing through the air.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Shinichi whispered, reaching eager hands out to catch one of the bugs. He caught one, cupping it gently in his hands as Kaito crowded close to see.

"They're just like magic too!" Kaito grinned, watching the little insect crawl across his brother's palm. He reached out a finger to poke it, and it took to the air abruptly, causing them to flail shrieking as it buzzed right by their faces. Their shrieks turned into laughs, and they sat against the nearby wall to watch the show.

" Dad's the best, isn't he!" Kaito whispered, eyes glinting like the fireflies that flitted around the pair. "I'm gonna grow up to be just like him!"

"Mmhmm…" Shinichi agreed softly, leaning against his brother in contentment. "But only if I don't do it first."

"That's okay too then," Kaito murmured pleasantly. "'Cause I love you and Dad and Mom lots."

When Toichi came out to collect the two boys, he found them fast asleep amidst the twinkling lights, exhausted from their magical day.

* * *

_**End Chapter 02**_

A/N: Oh gods…the last line…I think my teeth rotted from all the sweetness. XD

A few notes: omu raisu is an omelet filled with rice, and is fairly common in Japan actually. Onigiri are (for those who still don't know) basically rice balls with a filling, often of fish, wrapped in seaweed. Bonito is a type of fish, and bonito flakes are _extremely_ thin flakes of the fish, often used to garnish dishes, that really _does _move like that. Nyoko is what Koorii and I decided to name Kaito's mother. It means 'gem treasure', which amuses us because Toichi would totally be smug about capturing the most precious jewel of all.

Next chapter, for those who are interested, explains why Kaito is afraid of fish. *sniggers*


	3. Hide and Seek

**Title:** Shadows in Shadows  
**By:** Dragon-sama  
**Summary:** The Kuroba twins stumble upon a secret of their father's. Now they face dark assassins, sneaky detectives, and forbidden feelings. What should a pair of teenage boys do except party?  
**Warnings:** I am going to make this KaiShin, because damnit, it still amuses me! But now I get to play with angsty!incest issues too! So if that's not your thing, back button is right up top! (Besides, they're not _actually_ brothers anyway)

* * *

_Fish don't applaud…_

* * *

_**Chapter 03: Hide and Seek**_

It was a bright new day, and the sun shone merrily down on two small, dark-haired figures huddled in important debate.

"Shin-chan~! _Please_?"

Shinichi frowned petulantly at the whining plea from his brother, who was giving him an appropriately pitiful look to accompany the entreaty.

"But we both always lose! Why do you like it so much anyway?" he countered, crossing his arms and pouting at Kaito. That usually worked when he wanted things to go his way, but Kaito didn't seem to be taking the bait this time.

"We both always win too, if you think about it that way," Kaito wheedled logically, or as logic applied by a six-year-old. Shinichi's frown wavered in the face of such persuasive reasoning, and Kaito pushed his advantage. "And why not? It's not like we have anything _else_ to do right now."

"Well…I _guess_ so, but only if I get to be it!" Shinichi caved, eyes beginning to sparkle with the challenge. He hadn't actually been against playing hide-and-seek, but liked making his brother win him over. Kaito grinned, glomping on Shinichi and ruffling his hair.

"You _always_ like being it!" he crowed, letting Shinichi wriggle out of his grip.

"And you always like being sought, Kai-kun!" Shinichi countered, sticking his tongue out.

"That makes us a good team, right?" Kaito grinned unrepentantly. "Now, start counting and don't peek!"

"You don't need to tell me," Shinichi whined, shoving Kaito away. "Go hide! One…two…three~," he began, only closing his eyes when Kaito dashed off excitedly.

It was a familiar game, introduced to them one day by Toichi in a bid to keep the energetic pair busy. To his regret, it morphed into a city-wide game the boys played on every occasion. With such an extensive playing field to hide in, they learned to rely on their instincts when trying to find the other. More often than not it ended with the seeker unable to find the one hiding, but slowly but surely they were getting better and better at searching each other out. It often took Toichi to find and drag the single-minded pair back from their game, as the man was a genius in finding all the places the resourceful duo liked to choose.

Kaito fought his giggles as he raced along the neighborhood streets, looking around for a good place to hide. While he could stick with a more traditional hiding spot (there were a myriad of such places; bushes, walls to hide behind, trees to climb), he wanted to find something so unusual even their _father_ wouldn't be able to find him.

The sound of Shinichi's voice fell away behind him, and he began scanning his surroundings in earnest. The rules for their game were simple; they had two minutes to find a hiding spot, they could never hide in the same place twice, and they weren't allowed to switch hiding spots once they'd chosen. Occasionally, they would get so distracted trying to find the _perfect_ hiding spot that they never chose one, which tended to make the game dissolve into a session of tag

Kaito knew his two minutes were almost up, but he still hadn't found the perfect spot. He wanted this game to last. Not only would Shinichi be forced to admit defeat, but his dad as well! Kaito lost himself in a daydream of the man bowing his head, proclaiming Kaito the best hider _ever_.

"_READY OR NOT~!_"

The sound of his brother's voice echoing across the streets startled Kaito out of his thoughts, and his eyes went wide in distress. He still hadn't found a hiding spot! And the rules of their game said he had to choose one _now_, but there was nothing good around.

Casting a quick, desperate glance around the street he was on, Kaito was about to dive behind a house's gate and hide amongst the potted plants there, when he saw an odd wooden grate. He trotted closer, all the while keeping an ear out for his brother, and as he got closer he saw the wood overlaid some sort of pool of water. Hidden from casual sight by an overhanging trellis, there was a spot big enough for a person to climb in, and with a final glance over his shoulder, Kaito was decided.

While he wasn't up for getting wet, he could easily hold himself on the underside of the wooden grate, the boards just far enough apart to wedge his shoes and arms in without having them visible from above. And if he did fall in the water, he was an excellent swimmer if he said so himself, and the water was close enough to the grate to be easily grab-able. Besides, this was _perfect_! Not even his _father_ would think to look for him here!

Grinning to himself, Kaito stuck his head down the hole, double checking that the boards would indeed hold his weight. Carefully pulling himself under, he grimaced. While wedging his arms and legs would prevent him from losing his grip due to weakness, it wasn't going to be very _comfortable_, and he'd be here a while if his hiding spot was as good as he thought it was.

Shrugging philosophically, he grabbed another board, pushing with his feet as he crawled along, now completely upside down under the grate. Below him, there was an odd gulping sound that came from the dark, churning waters.

Blinking, Kaito relaxed his arms a bit so he could lean closer to the water in the gloom. What was that? He thought he saw the patch of light glisten off something smooth and black as it breached the water, but it was gone before he could identify it. Leaning down a bit further, Kaito peered into the dark waters.

A fish head abruptly emerged to gulp at him, causing the boy to yelp and lose his grip. Kaito fell with a shriek, the shock of the cold water paralyzing him as it closed over his head. Slick bodies roiled over and around him, and he could feel them sliding and pressing as he finally started struggling for the surface, unable to move, to swim, and his lungs were burning for air that _would not come_.

The water was over crowded with hundreds of black fish, all swarming around the boy in their desperate search for food. Their thick bodies got in the way of Kaito's flailing limbs, impeding his attempts to stay afloat.

Gasping and choking, Kaito managed to get his head above the water, inhaling water as well in his frenzy. He spluttered, feeling slimy mouths closing in futile search against his skin and around his fingers as the fish mobbing around him.

He made a desperate grab for the grating above, but it was just barely too high, and he couldn't get enough lift with the wriggling creatures thick around his legs and body. They slid against him, some even managing to get under his loose clothes to struggle and flop against the panicked boy's chest and legs.

It was too much, and Kaito's vision was filed with the gaping mouths and bugging eyes as he was pulled under again, mind shrieking in terror and panic.

'_**Shinichi!'**_

***

"Shinichi! Kaito!" Toichi called, sighing when there was no sight of the mischievous duo.

Always off playing their games, but the thought made Toichi grin a bit. That pair would be absolutely unmanageable in a few years. His gem of a wife would argue that they were _already_ a handful, which was true, but they had yet to beat their old man when it came to mischief. They were good kids, so he wasn't terribly worried at the _type_ of mischief they'd get into.

Well, since it was their current favorite game, and since he'd just heard Shinichi's voice echoing the battle cry of hide-and-seek, Toichi felt confident that by strolling down the street and around the corner he'd find…yes, there was the dark hair of one of his sons, craning this way and that as he searched.

"Shinichi, I know you heard me," Toichi admonished, grinning as the small shoulders hunched guiltily. Big blue eyes turned up to him.

"Aw…but _Dad_, we just started! I haven't even got to look for Kaito yet!" came the petulant complaint.

Toichi tried to put a stern expression on his face, but really, unless he was employing his Poker Face, he found it near impossible _not_ to smile around his family. The boys still didn't know that they weren't blood brothers, and frankly, Toichi was happy to keep it that way. Their safety aside, the boys loved each other too much for him to even think of driving a wedge between them. While there was still a hint of sorrow, Toichi was too proud of both of them to let that color any of his interactions with the pair.

"Don't give me that look, Shinichi," he said, ruffling the boy's hair and chuckling at the slight grimace.

No matter how often he messed it up, or failed to comb it, his hair just would not stay as messy as Kaito's. Unfortunately for him, his family was only too happy to 'help' him out in his endeavor to match his brother in every way.

"Let's go dig your brother up from whatever hole he's…Shinichi?" Toichi trailed off, because the oddest look just passed across the boy's face.

The boy's blue eyes (one of the few differences between the pair) had glazed over for a second, and now they focused on his father's face, panic overtaking the childish features.

"K-Kaito!" Shinichi choked out, one hand reaching for his throat as if he couldn't quite breathe. "Kaito! _Kaito!!_" The last cry came out as a shriek, and he turned on his heel, stumbling as he tried to sprint away. His breaths were coming out in hysterical pants, and he couldn't seem to get his feet under him properly.

Toichi didn't waste time asking questions or looking confused. He took off in long strides after the boy, scooping the frantic child up.

"_Which way Shinichi?_"

A small hand pointed desperately, and Toichi let his feet fly as fast as they'd ever done. While his mind raced with questions, he didn't dare distract himself even long enough to think them until he had his other son safe in his arms. Sometimes, he knew, you had to follow you heart over your head.

"There! Dad, there!" Shinichi cried, pointing and kicking to get free. Toichi let the boy slide out of his grip, taking in the wooden grate in a glance, and _knowing_ what had happened. Shinichi dashed ahead of him, and he had to reach out quickly to snag the boy's shirt and pull him away, not having time to be gentle about it.

In a few long strides, he used his momentum and set himself securely as he _kicked_, snapping quite a few of the boards cleanly in half. Ignoring the spike of pain racing up his leg, Toichi hooked his other leg around a remaining board to secure himself and leaned over, thrusting his hands beneath the dark, churning waters. Disregarding the slippery bodies of the black koi, he felt rough cloth and _pulled._

Gasping and crying, Kaito came free of the water, clutching at Toichi as he screamed and choked. Toichi flipped himself upright, hands already running a soothing pattern along the boy's back, and trying very hard not to let panic grasp him at this late date. His heart was racing faster than it had on any heist, but there was no thrill to this scare.

Shinichi had barely waited for Toichi to stop moving before he was crying and clutching at his brother, and it was all Toichi could do to check to make sure that Kaito was okay, could breathe, wasn't hurt anywhere, with Shinichi plastered against him. Kaito was still screaming hysterically with every breath, and Toichi cursed violently in his head. He needed…

"Toichi! Toichi, what—Kaito?! Shinichi! Oh my boys!"

There had never been a sound more melodious than his wife's voice just them, Toichi decided. Nyoko was running toward the trio, eyes wide but full of determination.

"Toichi, give Kaito to me. There now, love. Kaito, shhh, it's okay," she soothed, gently prying clammy fingers from Toichi's shirt. Shinichi was hiccupping, still unwilling to let go of his brother, but with his mother's gentle coaxing, he was soon shivering quietly in his father's embrace, staring wide-eyed and pale-faced at his brother's shaking form.

Kaito's hysterics had tapered off as he realized he was out of the horrible water with its slimy denizens, but he wouldn't stop crying, even with his mother's comforting words echoing in his ears. Nyoko locked eyes with Toichi, nodding her head back down the street and silently conveying to him that it would be a _good_ idea to retreat back to their house. Now. Unfortunately, they had gathered a small audience, including the red-faced owner of the house the fish pool belonged to.

"Shinichi, I need you to get your brother and your mother home safely, can you do that?" Toichi murmured in the boy's ear, hating to leave them alone but knowing he had some quick talking to do.

Shinichi's tearful gaze did nothing to alleviate that feeling, but he waited patiently for an answer. He wouldn't abandon his family if they needed him. But Shinichi was nodding hesitantly, sliding over to Nyoko without a word as she stood up cradling Kaito to her.

Toichi watched his wife and children make their way down the street, Nyoko pausing to exchange reassurances with a few neighbors that had been attracted by the unusual noise, until they rounded the corner. Only then did he turn, masking a grimace of pain as his leg twinged again, back to the annoyed homeowner.

He honestly should have known better than to tempt fate. His children, no matter _what_ age, would always get into more trouble than they could handle, he feared. He'd just have to make sure he was always there to bail them out.

***

Shinichi was silent, except for his shuddering, hiccupping breaths, as he walked beside his mother. Even now, he barely took his eyes off Kaito's form, where his brother had buried his face in Nyoko's shoulder.

He didn't know how he'd known Kaito was in trouble; all he'd felt was the terrible sensation of being unable to breathe, and an all-consuming panic had washed over him. He'd barely been able to move, but he should have known it was silly to worry. _Their father_ had been there, and he _always_ made things better.

But…even though their father had saved Kaito, Kaito was still scared, still crying, and Shinichi didn't know what to do. Nothing like this had happened before, and Kaito crying was making him want to cry too. Their father had asked him to be strong, but it was so _hard…_

For just a moment, red-rimmed, indigo eyes caught his own, as Kaito briefly lifted his head to glance around for Shinichi. Seeing his brother near, he buried his face back in his mother's shoulder, but the motion had been enough to reassure Shinichi. While Kaito was too shaken to be there for him, Shinichi had to be there for Kaito, and their father would make sure they all were safe.

Nodding to himself, Shinichi wiped his eyes, scampering forward to march determinedly in front of his mother the rest of the way home. He missed her fond, sad smile, too busy making sure no gaping black pools suddenly sprung in front of their path.

The trio made it home with no further excitement, and Nyoko busied herself getting Kaito out of his sopping clothes, coaxing the silent boy into a set of pajamas. Shinichi hovered nearby, trying to help but generally getting in the way, until she also got him into his sleep wear.

Kaito still had tears streaming down his face, and Nyoko was just about despairing how to get him to stop, when Kaito reached out and pulled Shinichi to him. Shinichi was just as happy to be held as his brother was to hold him, so Nyoko let them be as she tucked them in to bed.

"M'srry."

Nyoko blinked at the slurred voice, before realizing that Kaito had spoken at last. Smoothing his hair down, she felt a pang in her heart at the miserable look on the boy's face.

"Oh Kaito, it was a mistake," she soothed. "We're not angry. We're glad you're okay, love."

"Will…will Dad get in trouble?" Kaito asked hoarsely, and Shinichi also turned worried eyes on their mother. It hadn't occurred to him that their father would get in _trouble_.

"I imagine Kaneko-san will be annoyed at the damage, and you're not to play near his house anymore," she added sternly, "But it's nothing that can't be fixed. Kaito, you were very lucky, you know that?"

"I didn't mean to!" he protested, sitting up in his distress. She laid a hand on his head, soothing him again. "I _didn't_, but I slipped, and I didn't know there was, was, _things_ in the water," he finished softly, tightening his hold on Shinichi.

"We won't do it again, Mom. Promise!" Shinichi piped up, looking determined to shoulder some of the blame for his brother.

"I don't doubt that," Toichi said from the doorway, grinning tiredly at Shinichi's bright smile of welcome, and Kaito's guilty down-cast of eyes. "But what about next time you try a trick that goes wrong? It's no longer a show when people get hurt, my lads."

"I'm s-sorry," Kaito repeated, beginning to cry again at the gentle reprimand. "Sorry, _sorry_."

Toichi joined his wife on the edge of the bed, pausing to give her a grateful hug before turning back to his sons.

"I don't need you to be sorry Kaito," he said, and both boys looked up in surprise. "What I need is for you to learn your limits." He paused, noting with some amusement the defiant look that passed across their faces.

"Learn your limits," he repeated, "And then learn how to overcome them. A magician needs to know everything they can and can't do, or the magic goes away." The boys were listening enraptured now. "Think about it; if you had been prepared for the mishap, Kaito, what would you have done differently?"

Kaito's face scrunched in a frown of concentration, before he hesitantly answered, "I'd…have made sure even if I did slip, I was still tied somehow so I wouldn't have fallen in."

"A very good thought. But again, what if the rope had failed, or the wood had broken? You must _think_, think of every possibility, and be prepared for anything," Toichi said emphatically. Two sets of wide eyes nodded in confirmation at him, and he gave a slightly deprecating sigh. "But now, I think we've all had about as much excitement as we can stand. You two get some sleep, and we'll wake you later for dinner."

He leaned over to wrap the two in a hug, thankful again that today hadn't turned into a tragedy.

The two elder Kurobas left the room quietly, the boys already slipping into sleep as the stress caught up with their young bodies. Toichi wrapped Nyoko into a tight hug, pointedly ignoring her amused huff.

"I…have _never_ been more scared," he admitted into her hair, and she ran comforting hands up his back.

"I find that very surprising, my darling Phantom," she murmured. He shook his head ruefully, pulling back.

"What, not even _I_ am allowed to be frightened?" he joked softly, capturing her hand and lifting it to his lips. "But if not for you, I fear you would have had _three_ crying boys to baby tonight."

She grinned, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"I always know when you need me, didn't you know that?" she said against his mouth. He frowned at the reminder, and she pulled back to give him a questioning look.

"Shinichi…_knew_ Kaito was in trouble," he said slowly, still trying to wrap his mind around the concept. "There was no way, but he did."

"That's because loving this family comes with a little magic of its own," Nyoko said, causing him to give her a skeptical look. She laughed at him. "Oh Toichi, how can you call yourself a magician if you can't let yourself believe?"

He tilted his head back as he breathed deeply, and when he released the breath, he was grinning as well.

"Ah, you're right, as always, my precious gem," he murmured, pulling his wife down the hall to get some rest of their own. She had probably noticed his slight limp, but he could happily deal with being doctored right now.

* * *

_**End Chapter **_

A/N: *coughs pitifully* Sick as I am, I was determined to finish this. Um….yeah. *coughs guiltily this time* Kaito's hiding spot is based off of my step-mom's family's old house in Japan (yes, truly). They kept fish in it, it was dark, the wooden grate was there, but no, I was never stupid enough to try this. Otherwise, I might have indeed have had ichthyophobia like Kaito, no?

A/N2: So, as Koorii has been tossing around, there are some lovely hidden extras floating around for the KaiShin fan. There is the Mirror Complex forum, here on ff(dot)net, as well as the C2. Come discuss the stories! Throw out some reqs! Gabble about our favorite DC duo!

And for those of you who have a livejournal, there are some extra treats there as well! There is our KaiShin community of Mirror Complex (my but aren't we original!) at http://community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/mirrorcomplex/, with some things you just won't find on ff(dot)net! Lemons, doujinshi, previews, and spoilers abound!

Finally, to those who like to stalk *coughs* I mean, enjoy learning more about the authors, you can of course come look at our individual livejournals as well. For most of us, they're just one more place to dump a whole lot of KaiShin stuff. :D


End file.
